


Baby Robin

by flyinggraceon



Series: why am i writing this [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Robin, Cute, De-Aged Dick Grayson, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M, a hint of birdflash call the police im dead/kidnapped, baby dick grayson, before raquel joins the team, hinted birdflash, if i ever write a yj story and there's not even, pre-birdflash - Freeform, this is disgusting, wally loves dick in a Heterosexual Way (not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggraceon/pseuds/flyinggraceon
Summary: Robin is de-aged into a cute, chubby baby and everyone is swoon, except maybe Batman who just might kill them for letting it happen in the first place.





	Baby Robin

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to 2009, the time in which i write sex-swap (reference to another fic, don't worry this isn't getting THAT weird) and de-aged characters. i'm not even bothering explaining how it happened. for fic purposes, it just did.
> 
> enjoy.

It'd be cute—well, no, he _is_ cute—it just would be easier to appreciate that fact, was it not for Batman’s anger looming over them. The inevitability of the having to report to Batman what happened on the mission, how they allowed his _partner_ (son?) to be de-aged into a baby. A cute, blue-eyes, raven-haired baby. Dick makes grabby hands at M’gann, who is standing (floating) the closest to him, and she offers her hand. He grabs her finger.

 

M’gann coos.

 

“Yeah, he's cute and all,” Wally leans forward to look at baby Dick and a small smile threatens to break out, but then he frowns, “but _guys_ , Batman is going to kill us. We will be _dead_ —” Dick laughs at Wally's distress, much like normal-aged Dick would, even more so when it's caused by Batman, but Wally is so distressed he can't  bring himself to be annoyed. “—he probably knows we're already here and haven't reported to him—”

 

Dick used his other teenee-tiny hand to grab Wally’s thumb with his incredibly small fingers, which have even smaller nails on them, and the speedster automatically shuts up.  
  
Behind him, Artemis laughs and nudges him. “Wow, Wally, who would've known Robin _likes_ you.”

 

Wally looks away from cute little Dick for just a moment to shoot daggers at Artemis, who had been insistently bothering Wally about his so-called mutual crush on Robin, which, he did _not_ have. He looks back at Dick because he is just _so_ cute.

 

Zatanna reappears a moment later, phone in hand. When she'd left, Wally wasn't even sure, but in all honesty he hadn't been paying attention. He was having a major freak-out about—right.

 

“Batman is _so_ going to kill—”

 

“Wally, shut up. For now, let me just takes pictures of Robin. I mean, for the report. That will make Batman happy.”

 

Artemis smiles as Zatanna snaps pictures of Dick, who only looks curiously at the phone.

 

“Yeah, he probably misses the time Robin was a baby,” Artemis adds.

 

Wally resists the urge to roll his eyes. Just because they don’t know doesn’t mean they should assume. Does Dick even _look_ like Bruce raised him?

 

Dick let's go of M’gann’s finger to hold Wally’s thumb with both hands. Zatanna coos and Wally can't help but to feel, even if a bit, proud, because Dick obviously remembered _him_ . He feels his face burn up, though.  
  
M’gann claps her hands, oblivious to Wally’s embarrassment. “We should give him a toy or something to play with!”

 

Conner nods, understanding. “A Robin?”

  
They all make a face. It’s nice, that Conner makes that connection, but.  
  
“No, I don’t think giving a living thing to a baby is a great idea,” Kaldur comments.  
  
Conner nods, eyes slightly wide in realization. Then he says: “Right. A dead Robin.”

 

Zatanna covers her mouth and looks away, laughing discreetly under her breath. Wally doesn’t even try to hide his laughter.  
  
“That’d probably be too morbid,” he offers in explanation at Conner’s questioning look.  
Dick starts pulling Wally’s thumb, and Wally lets him. Until he puts it in his mouth.  
  
“Wah-lee,” Dick mumbles, Wally’s thumb still in his mouth.  
  
“Awwwww,” everyone, absolutely everyone but Wally, coos.  
  
Wally’s lips twitch until he finally resigns on a smile. “Hey little Robin.”  
  
Dick giggles, and Wally can’t help but to think about Dick’s parents, watching baby Dick giggle at them. When Dick was actually this age, he lived a happy life with a happy family. Now—well. He lives a happy life, with a happy family, too. Wally gets mixed feelings on that thought.  
  
Dick pulls out Wally’s thumb and says, in a requesting manner: “Zitka.”

 

Wally internally panics and looks at his friends confused looks. It’s just a name, it’s not too much information right? Should he pretend he doesn’t know what that means?  
  
“It’s, um. Robin’s childhood plushie,” he finally allows.

 

M’gann lightens up. “That’d be great right now! Do you know where it is?”  
  
Wally sombers. “Yeah, well. It might be at the—with Batman.”  
  
M’gann’s expression falls and Wally almost feels guilty enough to consider going for Zitka. Yeah, no, he wouldn’t.  
  
Artemis clears her throat, not looking directly at anyone. “I might have one in my room.”  
  
Conner’s regular frown deepens. “A Zitka?”  
  
Artemis groans, covering her face with her hand. “A plu—you know what I’ll just go get it.” She turns around and whips her ponytail.  
  
Conner’s frown, however, persists. “Are stuffed animals a regular thing for… humans?” He looks over at M’gann, who in spite of not _being_ human, has a better understanding of his questions.  
  
“I think so. I’ve seen them on shows a few times. Oh! Toy Story.”  
  
M’gann goes on about the movie plot while Conner listens intently. Wally tunes them out in favor of just staring at Dick’s cute baby face as he now attempts to bite Wally’s thumb.  
  
“You are so _damn_ cute,” he whispers.

 

Artemis stomps back to the couch and shoves the stuffed cat into Wally’s free hand. Wally doesn’t know when he became the one in charge of Dick, but he doesn’t mind. He offers the cat to Dick, who stops his assault on Wally’s thumb to stare at the plushie in wonder, his baby blue eyes wide open. He drops Wally’s finger and grabs the cat, though keeping it at a distance for inspection before hugging it.  
  
“That’s cute Artemis.”  
  
Artemis flushes red—probably both in embarrassment and anger. “Shut _up_ , Wally.”  
  
Wally holds up his hands in surrender. “Okay, sorry.” His tone, however, isn’t apologetic in the slightest.  
  
Kaldur sighs and stands up, all business. “Well, I think it’s time to—.”  
  
“Wait. What _are_ we going to tell Batman?” asks Conner.  
  
Kaldur stands tall as he says: “I will report to Batman as we normally would. He may get angry at us, but he will realize we did everything our abilities allowed us to do.”  
  
Zatanna sighs. “Yup, we’re done for.”  
  
Kaldur puts his hand on Zatanna’s shoulder. “We will be fine.”  
  
Then, Wally picks Dick up and cradles him in his arms. M’gann hovers over them with a smile on her face.  
  
Artemis shares a look with Zatanna, then turns to Wally. “Um, Wally?”  
  
Wally looks up, smiling nervously.“I just feel like he is going to backflip away from our sight, you know, do the ninja thing he always does.”  
  
Kaldur walks to the main computer. “Everyone calm down, everything will be—”  
  
_Recognized: Batman, 02_  
  
“—fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried proof reading but i just didn't want to.
> 
> this is ridiculous but it's 1:48 and i had the urge to post this (i wrote it yesterday at 2am...... i think there might be a pattern here). i couldn't think of a better title in those 24hrs that passed so... there.
> 
> also: Conner’s regular frown more like, Conner's resting bitch face.
> 
> also 2: let kaldur say fuck.


End file.
